Comfort in the Dark
by Rin Fang
Summary: It is the impossible! Fairly Oddparents YURI! WandaxTooth Fairy oneshot. Enjoy!


Comfort in the Dark

By Rin Fang

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly Oddparents, nor do I have the rights to any character in this story. All credit goes to Butch Hartman, who inspired me so much… Thank you, Mr. Hartman… thank you for a wonderful show, wonderful characters, and rekindled my love of writing. (Sorry… I just had to say that!)

Fairyworld was a dismal sight in the cold night time air. A still blackness had settled over the city-state, enshrouding the surrounding area in a blanket of mist and comfort. Water droplets remained frozen in the air, only quavering when a rare passerby brushed past them. And among these passersby, was a female fairy, clumsily stumbling along the cobbled streets on stilt legs.

Of course, Mrs. Wanda Samhouri, ex-godparent, magic extraordinaire, Aries, had to walk now that she was too big for flying. My, maturity certainly was a pain! Wanda flicked her wings longingly; she thirsted for her younger years—only two hundred years back—when she was short enough to imposter a stuffed animal and get away with it… and be able to balance the little weight she had on her flimsy, gossamer wings. On the bright side, Wanda continued to herself, using her fairy's wand to conjure up an umbrella, she had grown from an ugly juvenile to being a splendid beauty.

And what a beauty she was! Wanda had grown up properly for a typical young fairy—a woman just slightly over five feet tall with a slender body, lithe limbs, and a characteristic hobble to her walk. Her proportions, once way off the mark, had evened out perfectly, outlining her flattering figure even more… which was a bonus, as her old baby fat had melted away to reveal a curvy shape. Wanda's features had also intensified—her eyes had sloed slightly, giving her the look of an exotic Arabian belly dancer; the way the uncommon pink of her iris sparkled like jewels was an added effect. Wanda now wore her hair down to her waist. Since she no longer bothered with the dye, she let the natural black set in and actually work for her. Her corporate casual minidress, although inappropriate for the coldness the situation provided, flattered her perfectly. In all, she was not the same Wanda Samhouri who had only been babysitting human children a couple of centuries ago.

Wanda rubbed her palms together, breath rising into the air. If she hadn't left her wand at home, she'd be back from work by now! She had a husband and a son waiting at their cottage, probably wondering where the heck she went. Wanda rolled her numb ankles a bit, then, thoroughly discouraged, took the initiative and stuck out her thumb when she saw the cutting effect of Aerobike headlights coming toward her.

Luckily enough, the driver stopped when she saw the figure. Taking off her helmet, she leaned into Wanda's face. "Can I help you?"

Wanda jumped back slightly, astonished at who she saw. "Tooth Fairy, is that you?"

Mirai Von Strangle, the ex-Tooth Fairy, chuckled. "It's just Mirai now. Ever since I divorced that jerk husband of mine and passed on my title, I haven't even heard the word tooth!"

"You're different," remarked Wanda, briefly reminiscing about the glamorous, blue-haired Tooth Fairy from the old days.

Mirai shrugged. "Well, two hundred years in reality did something for me. And… do I know you?"

This time, it was Wanda's turn to laugh. "Remember? It's me, Wanda! I was at your wedding!"

Mirai squinted, only to have her eyes widen n realization. "Oh my goodness! You're finally matured, Wanda!"

"We all gotta grow up sometime," remarked the latter drily. "Do you mind dropping me off at my neighborhood--?"

"Of course not! But—" the Tooth Fairy seized her arm, forcing her onto the chick seat of her slick black Aerobike—"But you have to have a cup of tea with me!"

"Sure," grumbled Wanda as the two sped off into the distance.

Mirai no longer lived in her spacious marble mansion; she had now rented out an apartment on a slightly more upscale lot in a slightly less shady neighborhood. It took her a few minutes to find the key, hidden conspicuously under the doormat, but she succeeded nonetheless. Gathering her thoughts, she jangled the door open, and immediately set to preparing two cups of green tea for herself and her guest.

"So, tell me," said Wanda, sitting next to her old acquaintance on the sofa as the drink brewed, "where have you been?"

The Tooth Fairy grinned. "Out to see the world!" she exclaimed, outspreading her arms to indicate the vastness of her travels.

"You don't seem too crushed," remarked Wanda, slumping down and yawning.

"Oh, there've been other men since I left Jorgen. He was an abusive creep, anyway!"

"Kind of like a lot of my ex's," observed the raven-haired woman, "and Cosmo."

"You're husband, Wanda?"

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Wanda slumped down even more, and glanced over her shoulder to see if the kettle had come to a broil. "He's not quite as insulting as he used to be, but…" Wanda's voice was beginning to crack. Furiously blinking back a tear, she made a half excuse to use the restroom. Mirai calmly took her sleeve and jerked her back to her seat.

"Oh… Wanda… I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

By now the tears had started spilling over Wanda's cheeks. She made a few more efforts to hold back her sobs, but the tears kept flowing. "I… I… I'm sorry…"

"Wanda? What's wrong?" The Tooth Fairy placed her arm around her and pulled her close in a comradely hug.

Wanda shoved her away and looked down. "I… I think Cosmo's cheating on me."

"Oh!" This time Mirai didn't hold back—she embraced Wanda and held her in a lock, stroking her hair. "How do you know?"

"He… he… he always flirts with other girls. Ever since he matured, he's gotten terrible… And… and Eliza…"

"Eliza?"

"His coworker! Such a… s-slut! Flirting with each other when she comes over to dinner… And Poof…"

"Poof?"

"My son. H-he's not the same! I… he… he cuts himself… I've seen his wrists, but I'm too weak to say anything…! Why am I so weak?"

"There is no weakness in you," stated Mirai firmly, tilting Wanda's head up and staring straight down at her. "This is beyond your capabilities. Wanda—you have such a pained expression. What injustice has life done you!"

"Plenty," answered Wanda, slowly regaining her composure. "And you know what? I don't think I want to live…"

The Tooth Fairy backed up, slapping her firmly across the cheek. "No! Stop it! Keep living! There's nothing you can do about Cosmo, but you've got to help Poof! He's only two-hundred—just a baby!"

Wanda didn't bother with rubbing her reddened cheek. "You're right," she answered after a long moment's pause. "You are so right! Mirai… I don't need Cosmo! I don't need any man's love. Just… thank you. Even though we've only been talking for five minutes…" Wanda's eyes started shimmering in the utmost appreciation, emotion to the highest degree. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Mirai's neck and planted a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you, Mirai. Thank you… for making this life… possible."

Mirai looked stunned, but never broke away from Wanda's embrace. Rather, she melted into it, staring down into Wanda's innocent face. Blue eyes made contact with flushes of rose… and there was nothing more to be said. "How beautiful is life," whispered Mirai, this time stroking Wanda's hair for real. Both felt something they had never felt before… a sort of warmth that had never spread through them when they were with Cosmo or Jorgen. It was the love of true understanding, true love that only two true lovers could feel for one another. Mirai stared down at Wanda again; this time her eyes had softened, and allowed her lips to meet the other's once again. And again. And again.

The darkness was setting in, but neither woman cared. Tonight was only a night of warmth, of comfort. Tomorrow, Wanda would talk tomorrow. Tomorrow, she would help Poof. But tonight was for her and Mirai alone. Neither spoke as they kissed, cuddling to the rhythm of their heartbeats. They closed their eyes, relishing the comforting darkness and only taking in the sound of the whistling of the teakettle.

This was a familiar sort of darkness.

There was nothing menacing in the darkness.

Yes… this was what darkness was truly for.

Comfort. That, and the silent melody we so cherish as love.


End file.
